danganronpa_fanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Killing Amusement Trip
The Killing Amusement Trip is the Mutual Killing Game featured in Danganronpa: Madness in Full Bloom. It features 16 students trapped in the fairy tale themed amusement park Fableland. The students are from Hope's Peak Academy, more specifically the 79th Class. Overview Sixteen students are trapped in the fairy tale themed amusement park Fableland the control of a sadistic monochrome bear named Monokuma. They are forced to live a communal lifestyle together under a set amount of rules (included in the e-Handbook) for the rest of their lives, although it is possible to "disrupt the peace" in order to escape. In order to do this, a student must "graduate" from the school by murdering a classmate. After a killing has taken place, the students must work together and investigate to reveal the culprit, dubbed as the "blackened". After a period of time of investigating, Monokuma will initiate a class trial, where the remaining students present their arguments in a court room and try to find out who the blackened is among them. Once the students decide on a conclusion, Monokuma will start the "voting time", where the students vote on the identity of a blackened. If the majority of the students' votes are wrong, then the blackened can get out of the school, while the remaining students get executed. However, if the majority of the students choose correctly, then the blackened alone will be executed and the remaining students will remain unharmed. Rules * Rule #1: Students may reside only within the park. Leaving is an unacceptable use of time. * Rule #2: "Nighttime" is from 10 pm to 7 am. Some areas are off-limits at night, so please exercise caution. * Rule #3: Sleeping anywhere other than the dormitory within The Grimm House will be seen as sleeping in class and punished accordingly. * Rule #4: With minimal restrictions, you are free to explore Fableland, and ride the attractions at your discretion. * Rule #5: Violence against headmaster Monokuma is strictly prohibited, as is destruction of surveillance cameras. * Rule #6: Anyone who kills a fellow student and becomes "blackened" will graduate, unless they are discovered. * Rule #7: You can kill up to two students. * Rule #8: Additional rules may be added if necessary. Class Trial Rules * Rule #9: Once a murder takes place, a class trial will begin shortly afterwards. Attendance is mandatory for all remaining students. * Rule #10: If the “blackened” is discovered during the class trial, they alone will be punished. * Rule #11: If the “blackened” is not discovered, everyone except the blackened will be punished and the blackened will graduate. * Rule #12: All remaining students are required to vote. * Rule #13: In the event of two murders, the innocent only need to discover one “blackened” and only that blackened will be punished. * Rule #14: In the event of a tie, only those with the most votes are punished provided one of them is the “blackened”. Motives To Be Revealed! Participants Navigation Category:Tiffany-chan123 Category:Events Category:Mutual Killing Games